The Endowments
by ToxicLove7
Summary: A story about the Titans, before they were Titans. Mainly focusing on Raven, its about how she and other Titans were before they were the heroes of Jump City. Rated for swearing and written by Thirteenth.Scepter. DISCONTINUED
1. Confidental Pancakes for King Trigon

"Raven! Get up this instant!" Raven's mother called.

"Ugh. How about ten more minutes in bed?"

"Raven Kalia Roth!"

"Okay, okay. Just don't say my whole name again. Please!" Raven grumbled as she sat up, pushed the sheer black canopy aside, and got up. She stumbled over to her wardrobe, almost tripping over the many books layering the floor.

Grumpily, she stared at herself and her long, untidy indigo hair in the wardrobe's mirror, then opened its door. She hastily grabbed a black skirt, gray tank, and her black leather jacket. When she reached for her boots though, she realized something. The fact that her boots weren't there.

She angrily slammed the wardrobe shut, stormed out the door, and much too soon found herself looking face to face at her younger brother Liam.

"Where are they?" Raven shouted. Deviously, Liam gave her a wide grin.

"Where are what, Raven? I don't have the faintest idea of what you're talking about!"

Raven growled. "Augh! Don't you dare sweet talk me, you newt! I know every single little trick of yours!"

Liam answered briefly. "We'll see about that."

Raven raised a fist, and Liam took off down the hallway. Raven went right after him, until she had chased him to his room. Liam swiftly shut the door, and stood in front of it, guarding it warily. Raven gave a mischievous smile. "Hiding something, little bro?"

Liam tensed.

"Just open the door, Liam…and nobody gets hurt," muttered Raven threateningly.

"Hah! What can you do to me Raven? I have a black belt in karate!" Liam retorted.

"So do I, Liam. Fifth degree. In tae kwon do, meditation, and karate. Now move! I want those boots back. They're black Gucci works of art!" yelled Raven, as Liam slowly stepped away from the door, his eyes emanating hatred.

Raven threw open the door, and scanned the room. Her eyes narrowed.

"How come I don't see them, Liam?" she asked, her voice venomous.

Liam gave Raven a defiant stare. "They're hidden. If you want them, follow me. _And don't touch anything in my room!_"

"Oh, fine. But hurry up. I want to read that new novel I bought."

Liam rolled his eyes, walked into his room, and opened a drawer in his desk. He grabbed a small silver plug with some kind of contraption attached to it. Then, he plugged it into a wall, and clearly enunciated "Abracadabra."

Raven raised her eyebrows. "Abracadabra? Rather childish, isn't it?" But before she could go on, a closet opened behind them. Raven's eyes widened in surprise. "So that's why I could never open it…" she murmured to herself.

Liam walked over to the closet, pulled out a large black safe, entered the combination, and after opening the safe, pulled out Raven's boots. She looked at them greedily. He quickly locked the safe and shoved it back into the closet. Then, he handed Raven her black boots, which she gladly snatched from his hands. Raven grinned widely, but then frowned.

"Did that safe say 'Confidential for King Trigon' on it? Because I could swear I saw that written on it." Raven looked at Liam, perplexed.

"Uh, no," Liam mumbled. "Now get out of my room. You're ruining its appeal." He hastily pushed Raven out of his room and into the hall, locked his door, and breathed a sigh of relief on the other side.

To herself, Raven thought "_Now that was odd. Since does his room hold any appeal anyways? I guess I should get dressed, though. I might be late. I can brood about my idiot brother later._"

She hurried back into her room to do so. After quickly getting dressed, she picked up her backpack and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. She suddenly stopped when she caught the sound of voices. Silently, she followed the sound…and guess where she ended up? Liam's room. She put her ear against the door, and anxiously listened.

"Did you get her?" Raven heard a voice. It was a male's, but not Liam's. It was too deep of a voice to be his. Raven frowned, but then listened even more closely.

"I am sorry master. I did not. I have a feeling she suspects something of me though." This time, it was Liam speaking. Raven had a sharp intake of breath. Why would Liam call someone master? She was determined to hear the rest of the conversation, but then she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Hurriedly, but without uttering one word, she rushed down the hallway uneasily. Halfway down the steps, she faltered, and thought about going back up to confront Liam about the unexplained voice. But when met by the smell of breakfast, she had no second thoughts about doing so. She ran over to the stove, where her mother was preparing blueberry waffles.

"Mmm! The waffles smell good Mom!" Raven inhaled the delicious aroma.

"Thank you Raven. Now go and sit at the table, dear. I'll bring you some in a few minutes."

Raven smiled happily, and then settled at the table with her backpack at her feet. She began fiddling with her hair. A few minutes later, her mother came to the table with a heaping plate of waffles.

"Here you go, Raven. Now let me go and make your brother's."

Suddenly, Raven had an idea. She gave a second's thought, and then blurted out, "You know, Mom, Liam told me this morning that he wasn't in the mood for waffles. Just a cereal bar. Some school project where you're not allowed to eat waffles or something. I really think you don't need to go through all the trouble of making him any. And don't say a word about waffles, you know, if he feels left out. Poor Liam. I would gladly trade my place with my dear brother, just so he can taste your delicious cooking!" She gave her mother a syrupy smile.

"Did he now? Thank you Raven. I just don't know what I would do without you reminding me about things!" Her mother smiled lovingly at her.

Raven grinned mischievously, and then gleefully sprayed herself so much whip cream that she couldn't see the waffles underneath. She wolfed the waffles down, and asked for seconds.

"Well, I suppose so. Liam isn't eating any. We have some extra batter. I guess you can have his. You _do_ love these waffles," her mother said. Twenty minutes later, Raven had finished those waffles too.

Then, after a brief moment, Liam came downstairs.

"Hey Mom! What's for breakfast?" he asked. Raven's mother was prepared with an answer.

"Good morning! Oh, Liam. I forgot about even preparing breakfast. Here's a cereal bar." She winked at Raven, who beamed back. Vengeance was hers.

Liam said, "Awww man! I could bet I smelled something good! Thanks anyways. Just remember tomorrow, okay? Maybe waffles. How about blueberry? My favorite!" He took the cereal bar, and went to his seat in front of Raven.

"Goodness, Liam. I'm out of blueberries! How about next week, sweetie?" Liam nodded, and started eating the cereal bar.

Raven watched Liam, who was feeling a bit regretful about her prank. She scanned his face for any sign of him suspecting her of listening in on his conversation with the voice. Suddenly, she noticed something alarming. There, on his hand, were red blotches…that looked oddly like blood. She gasped, but luckily it wasn't audible enough for her mother to hear.

"Liam!' she half whispered, half shrieked to him. "What is that on your hand?"

Liam cried out, and then quickly pulled his hand out of sight "Uh, nothing, Raven. Why do you need to know?" Liam muttered, startled. Before Raven could say another word, he shouted out, "Whoops! Gotta go! Early bus today!"

Seconds later, he had grabbed his backpack and was out the door, leaving Raven openmouthed and incredibly annoyed. Silently for the next half hour, she sat reading a novel, but still trying to erase from her mind, Liam's strange behavior.


	2. Catfight!

AN: BMR: I'm not sure if I mentioned it or not, but this story is written by Silver Dagger.

**SD: That's right! This is my story!!! I don't own Teen Titans and nor does BMR.**

BMR: Thanks for the disclaimer SD. Also, review people! I know you're reading, but give us reviews!!! Give us something to work off of!!!!!!!! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!

Raven glanced at her black watch. It read 7:45. She hoisted up her backpack, got up from the table, gave her mom a quick "Later!' and was off. Gone were thoughts of Liam. She had made up her mind. Liam had played one of his stupid tricks on her. It was the 29th of October, after all. Two days till her favorite holiday. But then why did a voice in the back of her head say something was going on? She gripped the straps of her backpack even tighter, but then brushed away the voice. What she didn't notice was the dark aura surrounding her. Before she could see it though, it disappeared, as quick as it had come. A few minutes later, she arrived at her bus stop. She sneaked up to a girl with black and violet hair in a ponytail, and whispered softly, "Boo…"

"AH!" shrieked Jiana, glaring at Raven. "How many times have I told you not to do that?!" she asked angrily.

"About a million." said Raven, grinning widely.

"Right! And what do you do? YOU DO IT AGAIN!" said Jiana.

"Of course, it's my job Jiana!" Raven laughed.

"Am I allowed to fire you, Raven?" asked Jiana hopefully.

"You wish."

"Damnit!" swore Jiana under her breath. Seconds later, they heard the familiar "Screeeech" of the bus. As soon as the door opened, they climbed on and sat in their lucky seat, number thirteen. "Sweet! Lucky number thirteen!" Jiana said, comically, as Raven joined in laughing. Suddenly, something soft and pink brushed past Raven. It was a feather boa. "Oh! It's pink?! Despicable!" said Jiana, disgusted.

Hearing her voice, the boa's owner promptly turned around. Raven and Jiana groaned.

"Ugh! Unpopular people. Their stench is burning my delicate nose!" said the girl, who was dressed from head to toe in pink.

"You're telling me!" Raven muttered. Jiana stifled a giggle as Raven went on. "Well, well. It's Hurricane Katrina!"

"Hmph! Well, I've decided to that I want to sit here. Seat thirteen. It's got a wonderful breeze, not that you two unpopulars would know. Now get up, punks! You're contaminating my space with loser germs!"

Rave made a fist and got up, but Jiana took her hand and pulled her down, and then began speaking. "Well, Katrina, if you'd just be a bit more reasonable-" She was cut off by Raven.

"Back off Katrina! Why don't you just go sit in the back? That's where the other freaks sit. You know, your homies." Raven retorted.

"Pardon me? That's my posse! And it's Kitten to you. Katrina's gone out of style." She tossed her hair, and began walking to the back. She sat beside a crony if hers, and immediately began rapidly speaking to her, pointing at Raven as she did so.

Jiana growled, "She is such a donkey's butt!"

"Pardon me, but it's asses butt. Asses ass, rather. Donkey's are quite out of style," mimicked Raven, as Jiana lightly chuckled. They spent the rest of the bus ride laughing about their annoying brothers.


	3. Damn that Mod

BMR: Hey people, Bleeding Dagger and I are back with the third chapter! Neither of us owns Teen Titans, or _Wicked_ the musical.

**BD: Well, enjoy the chapter!!! REVIW OR FACE MY WRATH!!!**

BMR: chill BD, they will, or we'll hunt them down!

WICKEDWICKEDWICKED

Raven and Jiana walked down the hall towards their side by side lockers. After getting their history book they walked over to a girl a few lockers away from theirs. Jiana tapped her on the shoulder. "Hi Karen." The girl didn't respond. Jiana said her name again, but louder. "Karen!" Once again, she didn't budge.

Slowly, Jiana followed Karen's steadfast gaze. Raven followed Jiana's eyes. Jiana groaned. "Well, who would've thought?" she asked sarcastically. The two slowly turned to look at each other, and banged their heads against the lockers. Their eyes met again, and they mumbled one word. "Victor."

Raven gave a sly grin. "It's time we got someone out of a trance, eh Jiana?"

"Aye, aye capt'n!" Jiana giggled. Karen was, of course, still staring. Silently, Jiana crept up behind Karen, and in a perfect imitation of victor, said "Hey Karen."

Karen gave a small yelp, and spun around. "Oh! Hey Vic-WHAT?" Karen started, pointing from Jiana, to Victor and back. Registering that she had been fooled, she gave Jiana a sadistic smile and muttered angrily, "What the hell is going on?"

Raven stepped in front of Jiana. "Karen, don't give Jiana ALL the credit!" She smirked.

Karen snorted. "Credit? Blame, more like!"

Jiana patted Karen's back apologetically. "Sorry, but you left us no choice! We tried everything to get your attention, but did you stop staring at Victor? Noooo!"

Karen gave a small smile. "Couldn't you have done something else?" she asked. "Instead of making fun of his wonderful voice?" she started to stare at him again, her head tilted.

Raven smirked and lightly slapped karen's cheek while saying, "Snap out of it Karen. You need to talk to him. Ask him out. Do something, BESIDES gazing at him 24/7!"

"I don't stare at him 24/7!" Karen denied.

"Yes you do. The photo in your room, in you wallet, the poster in you room, right above you bed, the-" Raven said, counting off on her fingers as Jiana nodded.

"Alright, I do." Karen replied, hanging her head.

"Anyways, remember the last time she tried talking to him? It was blush, stammer, blush, and stammer!" Jiana said to Raven as Karen blushed at the memory, suddenly becoming interested in her red flip flops.

"Good point, Jiana." Raven said, grinning. A few seconds later, the bell rang. They gathered their things and rushed to their history class. They slid into their seats, a split second after the tardy bell rang. Their teacher, Mr. Mod, glared at them for being late.

"Girls, girls, girls…do you know the punishment in my class for tardiness?" he asked, pointing his pointer stick at them. Karen and Jiana blushed, frowned and sat down, staring at their desks.

Raven though, stood, her glare meeting Mr. Mod's. "Well Mr. Mod, I'm sorry, but no. We don't know this punishment of yours. Care to tell us?" Her glare never faltered.

Mr. Mod walked over to Raven's desk, eyebrows raised. "Well, well. Do I hear impudence in your voice? We'll double the punishment for that. Instead of two days in my summer school, you'll all be there for two weeks." Raven groaned, so he said, "What, you don't like that? Well then, I'll just have to change it, won't I?" He paused, thinking for a split second before his eyes lit up. "The cheerleading squad is short a few girls, so I'll sign you three up. Welcome to Jump City High school's elite cheerleading squad, my duckies!"

A wave of giggles was heard across the room. Karen punched the air, silently celebrating. Jiana and Raven weren't so happy though. Jiana groaned and mumbled, "Oh, no." Raven sank into her seat, her violet eyes fiery with annoyance. She muttered something, unheard by everyone.

"Damn that Mod…"


	4. The Deadly C Word

**BD:** Yeah, yeah. This is a short chapter. But don't worry. I've been swamped with work at school, but me and BMR will begin typing the next chapter ASAP! Meanwhile, please give us some feedback! How can authors even work with nothing to WORK OFF OF? Jinx, do the disclaimer.

**Jinx:** Fucking make me!

**BMR:** Do you really want us to make you Jinx? 'Cause we will and can if you want… (VERY sadistic voice and smile)

**Jinx: **Ulp. Fine, I'll do the disclaimer. Bleeding Dagger and Black-midnight-Rose do not own Teen Titans or Wicked, no matter how fuckin' much they wish.

**BMR:** (pats Jinx on the head) Good girl! Enjoy!

WICKEDWICKEDWICKED

Raven stormed out of third period, swearing viciously.

"First cheerleading, then extra math homework! Damn these fucking teachers!" mumbled Raven.

"Cheer up! Remember, we're on the elite squad! Prestige, honor! I can't wait!" said Karen, overflowing with excitement.

Jiana snorted. "You _do know_ what they mean with the words 'elite', 'honor', and 'prestige', don't you? It's just a complicated way of saying 'gaudy', 'girly', and 'princess-Barbie-plastic! They're just trying to lure teenage girls into the squad by calling it those names that are as fake as Katrina's boas! This is an outright punishment, Karen!" she muttered, devastated at her fate.

"Oh, Jiana! You don't know how much I wanted--no, _needed_ to get on the squad!" said Karen, smiling faintly with a faraway look in her eyes.

"And why is that?" asked Jiana, a feigned bittersweet expression on her face.

Karen opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a murderous Raven.

"OH, will you two SHUT UP about the CHEERLEADING? And Karen, if I hear one more word about Victor escape your lips, I will personally STAB HIM TO DEATH with my own two hands!"

Karen's lips quivered, but Jiana grinned brightly.

"You're right, Raven! We need to shut up about the C-word. If we don't, our minds could be Katrinafied…or worse. And that wouldn't be good, would it? Oh my gosh! We'd be under Katrina's clutches. And Victor would be---" she was abruptly cut off by Raven.

"Jiana?"

"Yeahhh, Raven?"

"Shut the hell up, or Harper gets the same treatment."

Jiana raised her eyebrows mockingly.

"Good one, Raven. Like that's ever going to happen," she said, while Raven threw her locker door open, shoving in her books and grabbing her lunch money. She slammed it closed, leaving a softball sized dent in the wall, and turned to face Jiana.

"Doubt me anymore?" she asked mischievously. Jiana vigorously shook her head no, her lips pursed together, a fearfully worried expression on her face.

Raven sped off for the outside lunch tables, Jiana and Karen walking fearfully behind her.


	5. ATTENTION READERS!

_**ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

BLOODY DAGGER AND WICKED ACE ARE SEPERTAING ACCOUNTS! BOTH OF BLOODY DAGGER'S STORIES WILL BE DELETED FROM THIS ACCOUNT AND ADDED TO HER NEW ONE! HER NEW PEN NAME IS **Thirteenth.scepter**

**Thank you for reading this message.**


End file.
